Kazuko
by ff9moonie
Summary: Makoto craved love. She craved her parents' love that she lost all too soon. Tired of an endless stream of useless boyfriends, Makoto decides to take full control of the situation. A family love was all she wanted.
1. Chapter 1

Kazuko

Chapter One:

The Move

* * *

"Love is a temporary madness. It erupts like an earthquake and then subsides. And when it subsides you have to make a decision. You have to work out whether your roots have become so entwined together that it is inconceivable that you should ever part. Because this is what love is. Love is not breathlessness, it is not excitement, it is not the promulgation of promises of eternal passion. That is just being "in love" which any of us can convince ourselves we are. Love itself is what is left over when being in love has burned away, and this is both an art and a fortunate accident."

-St. Augustine

* * *

Moving in with her boyfriend was a mistake. She learned, through much denial, that their relationship consisted of her playing housemaid and the good-for-nothing boyfriend playing video games all day.

Every now and then he'd shout, "Makoto, food! Now!"

And Makoto would happily comply, lost in a blissful daze, dreaming of a future with a wedding, children, and a dog or two. A big happy family. A family Makoto lost long ago and desperately craved.

She missed the feeling of her dad's strong arms enveloping her in a hug, while she cried out, "Otosan, I can't move!" She missed the days she'd rest her face on her mother's pregnant belly, falling asleep to sweet lullabies. She missed the sibling she never had. She cried on the days she let herself remember she didn't know what her father's hugs felt like or the sound of her mother's voice.

And so, Makoto continued to tolerate the shouts from her boyfriend, his lack of searching for a new job when he was fired for too many days he was "sick" playing video games, and the extra job she took on in order to cover rent.

It took the quietest of her friends, Ami, to finally say enough is enough, when for the third time that day her boyfriend asked her for "more food" and asked "did you do my laundry yet? I'm out of clean clothes!" All the while he continued to play video games, ignoring Makoto's attention for affection.

Ami had grabbed Makoto's arm as she reached for the mixing spoon, took her into her arms, and rather loudly said, "You're done. You deserve better than this."

Her boyfriend paused the game, turned and said, "Makoto's right where she needs to be. Taking care of me. That's all she needs. No one's going to love her like I do."

It was at that moment that Makoto realized she wasn't loved. Not by him. Love was Ami's wise words. Love was the warmth and care she felt in Ami's hug. Love was from her friends who had been hinting at her dead-end relationship, telling her she deserved more. Ami was right. _I deserve more_, she thought.

Before Makoto could take a step forward after her realization and punch her boyfriend for his hurtful words and for taking advantage of her for five months, Ami, sweet, little, three-month pregnant Ami, had already made her way to him and gave him a jab that would leave a mark for days and longer. The TV screen flashed, 'YOU ARE DEAD,' while her boyfriend lay on floor, passed out. Makoto didn't know Ami had it in her.

Ami packed her bags, gathered their mutual friends to recover the remainder of Makoto's belongings. She pampered Makoto to the extent that Makoto felt like she could remember what her father's hugs felt like and the sound of her mother's voice. She remembered the sound of her sibling's heartbeat when she went with Ami to her ultrasound. However, Ami's love and care couldn't dull Makoto's craving for familial love.

She'd see the love she wanted between Ami and her husband, Satoru. He'd, without being asked, make Ami's favorite tea ready to-go in the morning before he'd leave for work. Upon returning, he'd sweep scrub-clad Ami, added weight and all, off her feet and order her to stay on the couch while he sat on the floor, where for thirty minutes he'd talk to the baby. Ami's hand would caress his curls, a blissful smile on her lips.

Today, just like every other day, Satoru had just returned from work and gathered a protesting Ami into his arms.

"Satoru, I'm four months along. This isn't safe," said a glaring Ami as she clutched to Satoru's neck.

Satoru laughed, carefully placing Ami on the couch, before taking his place on the floor. "Okasan, doesn't like that, ne?"

Ami's glare instantly faded away into a smile, hand reaching for Satoru's curls.

Makoto giggled at Satoru's antics and Ami's instant acceptance. _A picture-perfect family,_ she thought and she silently slipped away, tiptoeing to the room Ami and Satoru let her stay in. She rummaged through her belongings before producing her camera and returning to the living room. Satoru and Ami hadn't noticed her departure and, for once, Makoto was glad.

Bringing the camera up to eye level, she snapped a picture of the adorable, daily event. She sat back down on the armchair she was occupying earlier and watched the couple for a few minutes.

_I need to tell them_, she thought.

Makoto breathed in and out to steady her heart rapidly beating within her chest, and for courage to begin a much-needed conversation. "Ami-chan?"

Ami blinked. A brief flash of guilt passed over Ami's face, before settling back to her former smile and she turned her attention to Makoto, waiting for her to continue.

"I think it's time for me to move." Makoto said as she pressed the palm of her hands into her thighs, anxiety rising once more.

Ami frowned. "Are you sure?"

Satoru had already given Makoto his attention. SHe wasn't surprised when he added in his own thoughts.

"Makoto-chan, you know you are always welcome here. I hope we haven't made you uncomfortable." he said.

Makoto's anxiety flowed away and she smiled brightly at them. "Thank you," she said. "Both of you have given me so much. A place to stay when I needed." She paused, before continuing, "And Ami-chan, thank you so much…" she said, eyes filling with tears, and voice cracking, "…so very much for what you did for me and helping me realize how much more I deserve. And for loving me enough to give me what I needed."

"I'm sorry. I don't cry much but…I don't know why I am now." she said as she wiped the tears away from her eyes.

Feeling a weight on her shoulder she looked up to see Satoru and Ami standing before her. Satoru kept his hand on her shoulder as Ami got down on her knees in front of Makoto causing her to begin protesting. Ami clasped Makoto's hands within her own, ceasing all protests.

"You will always belong in our family. We love you Makoto."

Makoto laughed, still crying, helped Ami back to her feet before pulling Ami and Satoru into the kind of hug her father used to give her.

"Thank you. Thank you for including me in your family. I love you both."

* * *

It was another month at Ami and Satoru's house before Makoto found a wonderful apartment suited to herself. She wouldn't have to change jobs and the rent allowed her to drop her second job (which she had only gotten to support her ex-boyfriend's useless self).

It was move-in day. Ami was ordered, by Makoto and Satoru, to stay at home. Despite being five months pregnant, she was already on maternal leave. It was best to keep Ami out of the surgical room in order to reduce stress. Makoto and Satoru both agreed, despite Ami's protests, that she did not need to do any lifting. Disgruntled, Ami had promised not to do any lifting as long as she could come along.

"Ami-chan!" Makoto yelled.

Ami froze, face turning bright red as she withdrew her hands from the stack of plates she was placing in the top cabinet.

Satoru trudged in seconds later, heaving, with the last of three boxes stacked high in his arms. "Makoto, you were right. Three boxes are too many." he said as he carefully placed the boxes onto the ground. "I'm wiped out trying to keep up with you." he added as he used part of his t-shirt to wipe the sweat off his forehead.

"Satoru, I told you to use a towel," Ami said frowning, blush already fading away.

"I don't think you should be talking about what Satoru-chan should be doing when you didn't listen to the directions we gave you." Makoto admonished, wagging her finger in Ami's direction.

Ami blushed again.

"Was she stacking boxes again?" Satoru asked as he walked over to Ami. "Okasan doesn't listen very well, ne?" he added on as he rubbed her belly.

"I wasn't stacking boxes," Ami said as she pushed Satoru away and crossed her arms.

"No, she was only putting stacks of plates away."

"I promised not to do any heavy lifting," she reasoned. "I'm perfectly able and willing to help unpack."

"If you had your way you'd be able and willing, definitely willing, to be in surgery right now," Satoru teased.

Makoto laughed as Ami retorted back at Satoru how she was perfectly able to be in surgery, but the hospital was too worried about how an upset husband would be putting children's lives in danger if she was still working. Satoru continued to tease her as Ami butted heads with him.

"Alright children, enough bickering." Makoto said. "I'll finish unpacking on my own."

Ami said, "But Makoto-chan, we can—"

"No buts! Go home and spend some well-deserved alone time together."

"Does it count as alone time since Ami is pregnant? You know, we can tell our kid in the future what kind of alone time we had after Mako-oba-chan left us.

"Satoru!" Ami yelped. "Don't you dare do that to our child."

Makoto responded, "I think that means you're having sex tonight Satoru."

Ami faltered in her words. "Makoto, not you too!"

Satoru and Makoto laughed at Ami as tried to come up with a response and failed.

Makoto walked them down to their car. They exchanged hugs with on another. Makoto promised Ami she would call if she needed help unpacking, causing Satoru to yell from the car that they'd be too busy having sex for her to come help. Ami sighed as passers-bys gave her odd stares before getting into the car. With a final wave at Satoru and Ami, Makoto watched their car disappear from view as they turned at the corner of the block.

_Time to unpack._

Three hours later Makoto had unpacked all her belongings and was lying on the floor. Take-out was ordered and on its way.

_I'll have to buy furniture tomorrow_, she thought. She had sold her furniture when she had moved in with her ex-boyfriend. She had already purchased a bed that was delivered earlier in the day. She needed to dip into her savings for new furniture: a couch and dining table with some chairs. _Maybe I should have kept that second job._

She could feel her anxiety building up as her muscles tensed. She could hear her heart beat frantically in her quiet apartment. She sighed, before clearing her mind and letting her mind free of troublesome thoughts. Her body relaxed. She continued deep breathing.

"Everything's going to be fine. You're off to a new start", she told herself, smiling.

She stretched before going to the kitchen. Grabbing her kettle, she poured water in before placing it on the stove and turning on the gas. Just as she did so, her bell rang. _Food. I'm starving! _She paid the delivery man and grabbed a plate for her food. When the kettle whistled, she prepared her tea and was ready to eat.

"Itadakimasu."

* * *

Hello readers! I'm back after many years. I'm in my final year of college. My writing skills are so much better than they were before. I have the semester off and my professor told me this would be the best time for me to write a little each day. Although I don't think he meant fanfiction writing! In any case, I'm rusty on fanfiction writing. I'm better at creating original stories and while this is one, it's not totally original in that the characters are largely already formed. Unless I did one of those stories with the characters are completely different from the original. I'm trying not to do that because in a month I'll be busy and I would like to actually finish a story that isn't a one-shot.

Read and review!

-ff9moonie


	2. Chapter 2

Kazuko

Chapter Two:

The Chance Meetings

* * *

"Each new day is a blank page in the diary of your life. The secret of success is in turning that diary into the best story you possibly can."

-Douglas Pagels

* * *

It was a surprise to Makoto when she discovered she relished the feeling of living alone once more. However, with time she found she missed the comfort of happiness which set it as she watched Ami and Satoru's still blossoming love, listened to Satoru's playful remarks and Ami's rebuttals, and the beautiful smiles they gave each other. Although it had only been two weeks since she'd moved, Makoto had not had a chance to furnish her apartment like she had planned. Her boss had called her into work, conveniently forgetting her time off in order to settle into her new apartment. Briefly, Makoto wished management hadn't changed at her restaurant job. She found herself working every day, not allowing her any time to touch base with Ami or any of her other friends. Every day she'd work a double shift, sometimes being asked to stay after hours, and come home, limbs aching and already drifting off to sleep. She was even asked to come in some mornings, off the record, and help serve customers during the morning shift for a couple hours before her own shirt began.

_At least I've got a good paycheck this week_, she thought as she walked down the street, every now and then glancing at store displays.

Normally Makoto only put a third of her paycheck into savings. Her long hours allowed her to put half of her paycheck into her savings account while still having enough for decent furniture. Already she had purchased a couch and a small used dining set that would be delivered the next day. She'd considered splurging for a moment, before she shook her head and decided to window shop instead. It had only been a couple hours since she'd set out that morning, but the sun beat down relentlessly. Her lips cracked and no amount of licking them could them keep moisturized for more than ten minutes.

Sweltering. It was the only word Makoto could use to describe the day. Numerous times she'd reach up to wipe the sweat beading on her forehead with the back of her hand. It wasn't long before she reached for her forehead, once again (she wasn't sure how many times she had done it), and with sigh, removed the sweat.

Quickly adjusting her floppy sunhat which had begun to fall, Makoto continued walking, deciding to abandon window shopping in favor of looking for a place of respite from the July heat. She squinted to read a sign that was at the end of the block and across the street. An old-fashioned camera was pictured on the sign with film bordering the top and bottom. To the left of the camera were the words 'Sen no Kotoba:' – A Thousand Words – and beneath it Makoto read 'Photography by Kenta Akiyama'.

Makoto tilted her head to the side. _I wonder if they do photo editing_, she thought. She reached into her purse, pulled out her camera and turned it on. Once she reached the screen that allowed her to view the pictures she had taken, Makoto looked at the picture she had taken of Ami and Satoru. She had taken the picture on a whim, wishing to capture a moment that gave her joy. For days as she worked, she had been contemplating the perfect thank-you gift for Ami and Satoru. So far she had nixed every idea she had. Now, she thought a professionally edited photo would be great, but would cost some bit of yen. She gazed at the picture, smiling, remembering all that Ami and Satoru had done for her. Mind made up, she walked to the end of the block and crossed the street. Licking her lips one last time, she opened the door and entered the shop. A whoosh of cold air greeted Makoto. She closed her eyes, moaned as it caressed her skin and dried the remaining sweat along her body. Her surroundings faded away. Her body cooled and she couldn't have been happier as she let out a happy sigh. It was the laughter that snapped her out of her ecstasy.

She snapped her eyelids open, blush already forming on her cheeks. A man stood behind the counter. His eyes glittered with amusement as he continued to watch Makoto who was frozen in her place in front of the closed door.

_Wow_, she thought. _He's so pretty._

Her face burned at the site before her. The man behind the counter had cinnamon colored hair several inches past his shoulders. His blue button-up shirt hugged his body and the top two buttons were left open. Makoto concluded they were left open either for the heat (even though the room was pleasantly cool) or because he was comfortable with his own body. She could see, even though only the slightest bit of his tanned skin was exposed, that it was hard muscle. She went with the latter. His chocolate eyes were bright as his gaze remained on her.

"Hot day, ne?" he said. He smirked with mirth as he waited for her reply.

_He's mocking me!_ she thought. She took in a deep breath as she calmed her nerves. The rush of exhilaration she felt when she saw him was fading away. His looks were pushed aside and all that remained were his words and laughter.

"Hai." she replied.

She walked up to the counter and set her bag on it. "Do you edit photos?"

He raised one eyebrow in reply before leaning his elbows on the counter, one hand coming up to rest on his cheek. He flashed her a smile before using his left hand to open a book and turn it towards her. "Wouldn't be much of a photographer if I didn't."

She glanced at the book, noting portraits shots of a family on one page and action shots on the other. Her brow wrinkled in confusion and she looked back at his laughing eyes and said, "What's this?"

He blinked in response. "Photographs…," he said. He paused and waited for a response. Receiving none he straightened his stance. "All, " he said as he pointed to one photograph before continuing, "edited." He pointed to several more photographs in the open book before he trained his eyes on hers. He said, "Unless a customer asks, I edit all my photographs."

Makoto was quick to realize the confusion. Much like his open book, the man's emotions were apparent on his face. She bit her chapped lips to prevent the giggling that was pooling inside her ready to erupt.

"Ie," she said shaking her head. Her hat tilted, ready to fall over from the shaking, but she caught it before it fell. She placed it on the counter along with her purse. Camera still in hand from when she took it out of her purse outside the store, she turned it back on and showed him the photograph. "Can you edit this?"

He reached for the camera and his fingers brushed hers. They froze, caught in a spell, as both felt a static warmth flow from their fingers throughout their body. Theirs eyes locked and they forgot the world around them. As he reached for her face, eyes burning with feeling, the camera dropped out of both their hands. It was enough to jolt them out of their reverie. He smiled at her before apologizing for dropping her camera. Eyes trained on her camera in his hands, Makoto nodded, accepting his apology. She felt the anxiety settling on her chest, heavy, rising and already beginning to overtake the emotions she had felt just a moment ago. _What was that feeling_, she thought as she rest a hand against her beating heart. Makoto took the moment to glance at her surroundings. On the counter there was a vase full of purple orchids. The walls were white and barren, but for a couple pictures displayed here and there. The place was devoid of any other customers and workers. She wasn't sure if she was happy about it or not. She glanced up at his face and was surprised to see his cheeks tinted pink. _Before…I wonder if he felt it too_.

She took the time to admire his face once again. His eyebrows were wrinkled in concentration. His right eyebrow had a line through it, devoid of hair. The more she concentrated on his features, the heavy weight on her chest dissipated, a sign her anxiety was disappearing. His eyelashes framed his eyes perfectly and Makoto wondered if they were longer than hers. She noted that the more he concentrated on the picture in her camera, his blush slowly faded away.

"It's a good picture. Placement is done well."

Interrupted in her musings, Makoto let her eyes travel from his cheeks to his eyes that were still looking at the picture. "I took it on impulse." she answered. "I want to give it as a gift. I was walking by and I thought maybe it could be edited. Made better, you know?" She paused, "Could you do that?"

His hand cupped his chin as he thought. He continued to look at the photograph before turning his gaze to her and responding, "I don't really edit other people's photographs except on consultations."

Dejected, Makoto's shoulders dropped. _I just wanted to give the perfect gift. s_he thought as she reached for her hat and put it back on her head. Just as she reached for her purse, already dreading the insufferable heat, he spoke again.

"But…," he paused as he placed the camera back onto the counter, "this is the first time anyone's ever asked me this." He smiled, head tilted to the side, and Makoto felt her stomach give a flutter that she wasn't sure she had ever felt before.

She gave him a small smile, hopeful that he might do the job. She really wanted to give the perfect give to Ami and Satoru. It was difficult to imagine another gift that would be better, more perfect. A gift that could be more personal. She said, "So will you do it?"

He nodded then said, "I'll be glad to." As he held his hand out to shake he said, "Watashi no namae wa Akiyama Kenta des."

Makoto shook his hand. "Kino, Makoto. Arigato, Akiyama-san."

They both felt the same electrical current from before. It spread through their bodies, igniting a heat they welcomed. Kenta was reluctant to let go of Makoto's hand. And so he did it unhurriedly, let their fingers linger on one another, brushed them against her wrists. Where his fingers touched sent tingles along her skin. It felt as though all of Makoto's senses were turned off except for sight and touch. She could only feel him. And when his hand left hers completely she could only see him. The deep color of his eyes, the long lashes, the waves in his hair. Kenta was experiencing much of the same. He was transfixed by her emerald eyes. He found himself wondering what it would be like to see her with her hair down, what it would feel like to run his fingers through her auburn hair.

_Are those pink highlights?_ he thought.

Captured by her beauty, he wasn't even aware when he started speaking. "You—you don't have to pay." He blinked once. Twice.

Her heart beat fast. Makoto wasn't sure why. Head tilted to the side, brows raised in surprise she said, "Ie, Akiyama-san. I must pay you."

Kenta put his hands in the pockets of his trousers. He grinned and said, "A date."

Makoto blushed, cheeks heated, and she reached out to grasp the handles on her purse. "What?" she said.

"Go out on a date with me."

She felt only elation bubbling within herself. The small feelings she experienced from him were unexpected but welcome.

_You deserve better._

Her mouth dropped open. The giddy feeling she was experiencing vanished as Ami's words echoed in her mind. She saw his stance, noticed how sure he seemed to be that she'd say yes. So much like her previous boyfriends. Makoto saw herself losing her personality like she did with her other relationships. And then she heard her own voice. _I deserve better._

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath before fixing a glare on him. "Look here pretty-boy," she said letting her personality shine through. She was delighted when she saw his strong stance falter before continuing to reprimand him. "You cannot buy me." And with that, nose upturned and strength in her step, she grabbed her camera, tossed it into her bag, and let the door swing shut behind her. Kenta didn't even have a chance to react.

_I can't believe I almost fell for his looks! _she thought. Although she was glad she stuck to her guns, she was agitated and stomped her way down the sidewalk unaware of someone calling her name. A few paces away the bus was pulling to a stop and Makoto quickly boarded it, plopping herself in a seat and crossing her arms. She wrinkled her nose as the smell of sweaty bodies reached her nose before reminding herself that it was better than being around a cocky guy.

* * *

The smell of oatmeal and cinnamon filled the small kitchen. The window above the kitchen sink was left open letting in a slight breeze and warm sunlight. It was a cool afternoon compared to the previous day and Makoto was spending it doing what she loved: baking. A red velvet cake sat cooling on the kitchen counter. Next to it sat a bowl of frosting and adjacent in a smaller bowl were fresh cut strawberries.

Makoto was reaching into one her bottom cabinets when she heard knocking on the door. _That must be Minako_, she thought wiping her hands on a kitchen towel as she walked to the door. Door opened, Makoto was almost surprised when a bouquet of pink roses was thrust into her face, but since it was Minako she wasn't completely caught off guard. She let out a laugh as she stepped to the side to let a chattering Minako in before closing the door.

"I was going to get bamboo. Good luck for moving into your new place and all," Minako said as she handed Makoto the roses, golden hair swaying, before following the scent of freshly baked goods into the kitchen. "But that's so utterly boring!"

Makoto wasn't far behind. She hadn't seen Minako in weeks, mostly because Minako's wedding planning business had been taking off in the past couple of years and July was almost always full with weddings. It was a bit surprising to her and her friends that the great model Minako Aino was quitting her modeling career in favor of going back to school. Everyone was a bit worried when she decided to pursue a business career.

She'd tossed aside their worries by saying, "I'm too old for modeling. I loved it, but gosh you guys," she had said as she slammed her hand down on the table, "I'm bored!"

Minako's determination could get her through anything. And so she finished attaining her bachelor's degree in three years by taking summer classes while interning her fourth year. It wasn't long before she began her own wedding planning business. Nothing could be more exciting and constantly changing for her. She was constantly on the move even receiving phone calls during the middle of the night from clients – much to the displeasure of her husband – making sure every detail was correct. Of course, Minako being the way she was about love, relationships and her job, her clients were always satisfied with the final result. In the beginning she only took on a max of three of four weddings a year. Lately she had been tackling many more weddings, sometimes weddings rather close together in date, and hadn't had much time to lounge around like she did today.

"Roses are more your thing," Minako continued. Without waiting for a reply she jabbered on. "Oh, something smells good!"

Makoto quickly swatted Minako's hand away from her cooling cake. "It's not ready yet." she said, hands on her hips. She wasn't swayed by Minako's puppy eyes nor by Minako's pleading for "just a small taste".

The timer went off and Makoto turned her back, but not before warning Minako that she'd break her arm is she tried anything. She put on her oven mitts, opened the oven and pulled out a tray of steaming oatmeal cookies.

"So," Makoto said as she set the tray down, "should I expect you running out on me this time?"

Minako grinned. "I am officially on a break indefinitely." She reached for a cookie and immediately pulled her hand back. "Ouch! Makoto-chan, why didn't you warn me?"

Makoto simply rolled her eyes. It was a usual occurrence. Sometimes she wondered how the woman got through college and then ran a successful business. "Why the break Minako-chan?"

She watched Minako bit her lip. Often times her friends came to her when they needed to vent. Makoto offered a listening ear to her friends and, often times, an offer to beat up the reason for their discomfort. So she waited as Minako blew her red fingers and offered a glass of cold water to dip them into.

"Well," Minako said, "I felt like it was a good time. Of course I had to give some clients their deposits back." She rushed on, "They weren't too happy about it. It won't be good for future business and—"

Makoto grabbed Minako's hand and gave it a squeeze. Silence enveloped them with the only sounds coming from the open window of laughing pedestrians and the occasional sound of a car. Minutes went by. Minako finally let out a sigh and gave Makoto a tentative smile.

"Usagi-chan, she already has two." she said as she stared at the kitchen counter and moved her fingers in the bowl of water. "And Rei-chan. God, even Rei-chan has one! And then Ami-chan… I just." She stopped and didn't say another word.

"Minako-chan," Makoto said.

Minako lifted her head and looked into Makoto's eyes. It wasn't often Minako's mood dropped below happy or even ecstatically happy. She was a giant ball of energy and excitement, always ready to make someone smile on the dreariest of days. The look in her eyes broke Makoto's heart and left a painful ache.

"Do you want a baby?"

Minako nodded once, then twice before vigorously nodding her head. "I miss spending time with Hisoka too." A smile formed on her face as she uttered her husband's name. "I thought I would have more of it after I quit modeling."

Makoto nodded in understand. Minako's husband, Hisoka Gushiken, was a stay-at-home architect. They had known each other for years, were best friends, but Minako's previous modeling career prevented them from fully enjoying the first few years of their marriage. Over the past couple of years while her business had been doing well it once again did not allow for her and Hisoka to spend much time with one another.

"He doesn't complain. You know how he is." she said. "But when I do get to spend time with him and we're out and I see him with Usagi-chan's kids or Rei-chan's… I wish we had our own." She looked into Makoto's eyes, tears slipping down her cheeks. "I want a family." She broke down, crying uncontrollable as her body shook.

In an instant Makoto had wrapped her arms around the shaking Minako and was offering words of comfort through Minako's tearful babbling. She understood the pain of wanting a family. She waited, clutching Minako tightly, before pulling back once Minako's tears had ceased.

She gave Minako a grin and said, "I don't imagine it'll be long once you get off birth control to get pregnant. I'm surprised with the amount of sex you guys have your birth control didn't stop working."

Minako broke out into giggles with Makoto. She didn't deny Makoto's words. On the nights, and sometimes mornings, she did get to spend time with Hisoka they didn't leave their bedroom.

"Arigato, Makoto-chan."

Thirty minutes later Minako had already eaten her way through a third of the oatmeal cookies. Makoto was applying the strawberry frosting she had made onto the cake. They chattered about Minako's latest and final wedding for the moment, Makoto's hard hours at work, and Rei's new, second gallery opening in two months.

"Did Rei-chan ask you to cater the event?" Minako murmured as she took a bite out of another cookie.

Makoto smoothed out the last bit of frosting as she said, "Hai. She offered to pay me." She handed the bowl with the remaining frosting to Minako who happily accepted. "I told her I was glad to do it free of charge."

"Makoto-chan, the day you start charging us is the day that we go broke," Minako said with a grin.

Makoto laughed, informing Minako of the frosting she had somehow managed to get on her forehead. Makoto began adding shavings of white chocolate to the cake and they spent the next ten minutes talking about the food Makoto was planning on making for the event. Meatballs, artichoke puffs, maybe some speared fruit. Minako wanted a chocolate fountain, but Makoto was quick to point out that there was no way Rei was going to allow that into her new, pristine gallery. To which Minako complained that Rei needed to loosen up.

"You'd think with Takumi-chan as a husband, he'd have suggested a chocolate fountain." Minako said.

Still adding shavings of white chocolate to the cake, Makoto replied, "I'm sure if she said no, which she probably did, he'd smuggle one in anyway."

Minako laughed, face full of copious amounts of the remaining frosting. She went to the sink and began washing the bowl. They worked quietly. It was a peaceful moment for the two friends and welcomed after their recent baby conversation. When Minako was done washing the bowl she returned to her spot. Makoto was prepared, was in fact waiting for Minako to continue talking about her business and so, wasn't surprised when Minako did so.

"I have to meet with some of my associates. Caterers, florists, musicians, everyone really. At least just the ones I hired for the weddings I'm not planning anymore." she said. "I'd feel bad if I didn't direct them to someone who needed their expertise."

Makoto nodded in understanding and Minako continued. "They're going to lose some business if they decide not to work directly with the clients. So…" she trailed off as she twirled strands of hair around her finger.

Her silence alerted Makoto that, for whatever reason, her relaxing day wasn't going to be relaxing much longer. She finished adding the remaining chocolate shavings to the cake, before facing Minako.

"So, I'm not sure how or why, but I'm guessing you want my help?"

Minako squealed jumping onto Makoto. Her feet were off the ground and she was hanging onto Makoto with unbridled strength. "Please, please, please come with me to go talk to some of them today!" She somehow squeezed Makoto tighter. "I'll love you forever. I'll name my first-born after you!" she screeched.

Quickly detaching Minako from her form, Makoto covered her ears against the still screeching Minako. "Lay off the dramatics Minako-chan! I'm come! I'll come!"

And so with enough cake packed away in tupperware for both Minako and Hisoka, plus the additional Makoto packed in, they left her apartment to greet and apologize to Minako's associates.

* * *

A yawn escaped her as a talkative Minako dragged her back to her own house. It had been three grueling hours of business talk, much Makoto didn't understand, and she was ready to get into bed. After the fourth successful meeting with a well-known caterer, Makoto had asked why she needed to come along. Minako gave a sly smile, eyes twinkling as she said, "No reason."

When they had met with another just as well-known caterer, Minako delicately and smoothly slipped into the conversation how wonderful of a cook Makoto was. She had blushed and excused herself from the meeting and berated Minako afterward. Although her job had taken a turn for the worst, she wasn't ready to leave it behind.

The sun would begin to set soon and Makoto again asked Minako why she couldn't just "go home already". They were a two blocks away from Minako's home when she replied, "We're almost there. I have one more person to meet."

"Then why are we going to your house?" she questioned followed by a sigh.

"He's a new associate. We just started working together on the last couple of weddings. He's actually quite nice." she replied as they crossed the street. A minute or two more and they'd arrive at her house.

Makoto frowned and said, "You didn't answer my question."

"I didn't?" Minako giggled. "Of course I didn't."

She continued laughing as Makoto shook her head and waited for the laughing to subside. They were on the doorstop once it had stopped. Minako took the moment while searched through her purse to say that her associate was busy at an event earlier in the day and would stop by around this time to discuss future plans. She ceased conversation as she muttered under her breath "keys, keys, where are my eyes". The door opened and Makoto watched as stunning smile formed on Minako's face after seeing her husband in the doorway. She gave Hisoka a kiss and kicked off her shoes in the doorway. Hisoka frowned and arranged them neatly before greeting Makoto.

"Konbawa Hisoka-chan." she replied. She removed her shoes and neatly placed them beside Minako's.

Minako yelled from the living room for Makoto to hurry up. She smiled apologetically to Hisoka before making her way to the living room. Hisoka wasn't far behind. Minako was already chattering, continuing her conversation from earlier as Makoto took a seat on the armchair opposite Minako's seat on the couch.

"I've been working with him the past three weddings." She prattled on, "I wish I had found him sooner."

Hisoka frowned at her words as he took a seat next to Minako and stretched his arm over the couch. She gave him a smile as she leaned into his body. It always amazed Makoto how even though Minako always looked at ease she continually was able to take it a step further, this time in Hisoka's arms. She turned her attention back to Makoto.

"Anyways, I already suggested him to other event planners. I'm sure he'll get business in a jiffy."

The bell rang and Hisoka stood up to answer it. Makoto took the time to excuse herself to the bathroom. The majority of the day was spent bustling from one place to the next. There wasn't any time for a bathroom break. Minako had treated her to an early dinner, but even then it was rushed as they met with yet another associate. In other words, her bladder was ready to explode. She let out a small sigh of relief as she urinated. She flushed the toilet and washed her hands before leaving the bathroom. The powder room was located down the hall, so she couldn't quite catch what Minako's associate said but she heard Minako's echoing laughter

She walked into the living room and heard Minako say, "I'm glad he got in touch with you."

She was about to greet Minako's associate when she realized who was seated. Although she had pushed yesterday's occurrence to the back of her mind Makoto immediately recalled the electric touch, the blushes, and the cocky attitude of the man she had met prior. Minako hadn't ever mentioned that she would be meeting a photographer, just an associate. It was easy for her to quickly realize that, of course she was meeting a photographer. It was the only type of clientele she hadn't met that day. Despite the business relation Minako had with the man, Makoto let her agitation get the best of her.

"Oh god, it just had to be _you_." she said, arms crossed over her chest as she mustered up the best glare she could towards Kenta.

Kenta's head snapped up. He had immediately recognized the voice—her voice. Much like before, he was entranced by her appearance. He didn't think he'd run into her after she had stormed out the previous day. He wasn't sure why she was there, but a grin broke out on his face as he saw her reddened cheeks and the glare directed his way. There were sweat stains on her shirt, but she was still beautiful to him. Minako looked back and from Kenta to Makoto unsure about what was going on. Hisoka sat next to her taking in the situation as always.

"Umm…" Minako trailed off for once at a loss of words.

"Long time no see, Kino-san." he said. He stood up to shake her hand. However, as Makoto continued to keep her arms crossed and glare at him he dropped his hand and stuffed them both into his pockets all the while maintaining his grin. It reminded Makoto of his stance the day before. It made her just as angry.

Unable to stay out of the loop, Minako asked, "Have you two met before?"

"No!"

"Breifly."

Makoto continued to glare and Kenta grinner deeper at her response. Minako grumbled under her breath "god is this what having kids is going to be like". Hisoka turned to Minako and whispered, "Perhaps we should leave them alone for a moment." Minako quickly replied that she couldn't miss any of the action. They bantered back and forth before Kenta spoke again.

"I was hoping to run into you again." he said as he took a step forward.

Makoto, unperturbed, remained in her spot.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot." he continued.

"Wrong foot my—"

"Okay!" Minako interrupted jumping from her spot. "Makoto, Kenta-san's a really good guy. I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding."

Before she could continue Makoto spoke, "He tried to buy me."

"WHAT!"

Hisoka pulled Minako back as she tried to punch Kenta. Despite pulling her back, Hisoka fixated a bone-chilling glare at Kenta. Kenta held up his hands, taking two steps back.

"I didn't try to buy you." he replied calmly as he glanced back and forth between the three, arms still upraised.

"Like hell you didn't."

"Look—" he began.

"I don't want to hear a word you have to say." Makoto crossly said.

"You left before I could explain."

"I never took you to be the type to try and buy women." Minako added, also crossing her arms.

They would have kept talking over one another if it hadn't been for Hisoka who finally yelled enough and ordered everyone to sit down and converse as adults. Minako interrupted with a "but" yet was silenced with an agitated glance from Hisoka. And so they sat. Minako chewed her lip as she tried to keep her silence. Makoto, all the while retaining her glare, sat stiffly in the armchair unoccupied by Kenta, who similarly sat stiffly completely aware of the tense atmosphere. Only Hisoka seemed at ease. Of course Minako was aware of the stiffness in his joints and so she rested her hand on his leg. He gave her an appreciative glance and put his own hand atop hers, causing her to cease her lip biting.

"Okay, let's assess the situation." Hisoka said. "Calmly."

Makoto grumbled and didn't offer any words. Kenta gave her a sidelong glance before opening his mouth and promptly closing it. They sat in silence. It gave Minako time to relax and recall Makoto and Kenta's earlier words.

"So," she began, "knowing how Kenta-san is after working with him on my last few weddings, I'd have to say there must be some misunderstanding."

Kenta let out a sigh of relief.

"However."

He gulped, afraid of what Minako was about to say. He wouldn't be surprised if her husband or even Minako would hesitate to roughen him up.

"I won't make any decision until I hear both sides of the story."

Hisoka nodded in agreement.

And so a still glaring Makoto began the story. She had entered Kenta's photography store to ask about a photograph she wanted to get edited. Minako had interrupted asking "what photograph" and "why would you need a photo edited". To which Hisoka squeezed Minako's hand and sighed out "Minako, let her finish". Makoto was tempted to smile at the couple's actions but kept to her glare directed at Kenta. She continued on with the story, quickly reaching the end where she mentioned how he had said she didn't need to pay.

"And when I insisted on paying him he asked me out on a date!" she said, annoyance apparent in her voice. She was sure she had convinced Minako and Hisoka of Kenta's intentions. "Payment in offer of a date." she finished.

Kenta slapped his forehead. "God is that what you think?"

Somehow, Makoto's glare grew fiercer. She stood up as she said, "Of course that's what I thought. It's what you were insinuating."

"I wasn't insinuating anything!" he replied as he stood up as well. "Are you crazy?"

"Look here, prettyboy—"

"And stop calling me that." he said frustrated.

Minako was trying to contain her laughter. She was aware that Makoto was in the wrong. Minako had seen Kenta flirt with women at wedding receptions when he took breaks in between numerous photo shots and let his intern take care of the job. He never stepped out of line. Already a plan was formulating in her head. Hisoka averted his attention from the fighting pair, suddenly fearing for the safety for the two. One glance confirmed that his intuition was correct.

"Minako," he warned, "don't interfere."

She waved her hand in his direction as she used one hand to send a text on her cell phone. She was off the couch before Hisoka could restrain her. She grabbed Makoto and Kenta's arms and pulled them to the foyer, only letting go of one of their arms to unlock the door. Hisoka trailed behind weakly calling out to her. Kenta and Makoto were ignorant to Minako's leading as they continued to insult one another back and forth. In the driveway sat Kenta's beat-up car. Minako wrinkled her nose at it, but pulled the pair towards it.

"Alright," she said as she clapped her hands.

The noise attracted both their attention. Makoto asked "when did we go outside" while Kenta immediately followed with "how did we get outside". Minako ignored their questions and reached into both of Kenta's front pockets.

"What are you doing?" Kenta's cheeks reddened as he tried to pull Minako's hands out.

She flashed a 'v sign' having successfully produced Kenta's car keys. All the while, Hisoka stood two feet away shaking his head muttering under his breath "same old Minako". Minako unlocked the car door and grabbed Kenta's arm once again before shoving his tall form into the driver's seat. He didn't have any time to react. When she slammed the car door in her haste, he sat staring at door utterly confused. Makoto grinned convinced Minako had kicked Kenta out and had sided with her. She yelped as Minako grabbed her arm with just as much force as she had when she slammed the door. She dragged Makoto to the passenger's side, opened the door, and shoved her in as well. Makoto yelled and even tried to bite Minako's hand, yet Minako was having none of it. She held Makoto down to her seat with one arm, determined from letting her escape, and used the other arm to quickly turn on the child lock, before slamming the passenger door shut as well.

"Are you kidding me Minako?!" Makoto yelled from inside the car as she uselessly tried opening the door. "You used the fucking child lock on me?!"

Minako grinned, a wicked glint in her eye. Kenta, still confused, stared at the thrashing Makoto.

"Kenta-san I've already texted you Makoto's address." she walked backwards to Hisoka's side.

"Umm…"

Makoto was still yelling, no doubt causing Kenta damage in his left ear. Minako stared him down and Kenta had a feeling if he didn't drive Makoto home he'd suffer greatly.

He started the car as Makoto yelled, "Are you crazy? Don't listen to her. She's insane. Get out of the car and open the door. Let. Me. Out."

Despite Makoto's threatening voice, he feared Minako much more. He had witnessed just how fierce Minako could become at weddings when dealing with troublesome guests, invited and not, as well as the mishaps that cropped up every now and then. And so he pulled out of the driveway all the while yelling at Makoto to "just shut up".

"Drive safe," Minako called out as Kenta pulled out of the driveway. She waved all the while smiling until the car turned down the block. She left out a happy sigh and turned around to face her husband.

Hisoka had both his hands pressed into her face. "Minako…" he said.

Her smile disappeared. She tilted her head to the side and said, "What?"

He could only shake his head as he guided her back into the house.

* * *

Surprised to see an update from me? No worries I certainly expect it. I'm actually super pumped about this story. On another note, I've posted the links to my blogs on my profile page. I have pictures of Sailor Moon inspired jewelry I'm selling on my blog. I also have my other artwork displayed. Be sure to check it out!

I would like to say thank you to those who followed and favorited this story. I also thank my reviewers.

lychee-ran - Satoru does take the form of Zoisite. Other pairings will crop up here and there, but this story shall stay devoted to Makoto and Kenta (Nephrite). Once I've completed this story I shall begin the back-stories for the other couples.

Tna-A - Thank you for your kind words. Any critiques you have are welcome as well as any other reviewer!

-ff9moonie


End file.
